


Not-So-Secret Santa!

by Larryhasmyheart



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 22:31:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8915509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larryhasmyheart/pseuds/Larryhasmyheart
Summary: For animal lovers!Harry and Louis are both tired of surface relationships, so fate (and a dog) stepped in at the perfect time of year to help them find each other!Louis is an adoption counselor at Animal Allies, and Harry is looking for a dog...and finds so much more!My love for Larry, animals, and writing, all came together for this. I regret I didn't have time to get a beta, but I hope you all enjoy!Spoilers in the comments, so save them for last! :)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grapenight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grapenight/gifts).



“Not tonight, Niall.” Harry Styles had his phone on speaker as he closed windows 10 and shut his computer down. His friend’s voice crackled up at him.

“Ah, come on, man. Don’t let that one guy bug you. There’s going to be a pool tourney, and happy hour all night…“

“No, it’s not one guy, you know that.” Harry retrieved his tweed overcoat from a hook on the wall. “I’m done with Jade’s,” he answered loudly with a tiresome chuckle towards the phone. “For the time being, anyway.”

“What if I were to tell you I might even play a set?”

“I’d say, sorry, I’ll catch you next time you play at Charlie’s.”

“You don’t sound very sorry!” Niall chastised good naturedly.

Harry slipped his arms through the sleeves, flipped the collar around his curls, and packed his camera up. “Besides, tonight is the night I’m changing my life.” There was a pleasant, anticipatory lilt to his voice as he shouldered his camera strap and picked his phone up, turning it off speaker.

Niall’s voice sounded clear in his ear. “So, you’re really going through with that? Good for you, but it will really tie you down!”” He laughed.

“Maybe I like being tied down,” Harry giggled. “I’ll let you know how it goes.” 

He left his cozy office at Olsen’s Photography, stepped into the chill late afternoon air, and climbed in his car. “Today is the day,” he said to himself as he punched an address into his GPS. He had made up his mind, and wasn’t turning back. 

Twenty minutes later, he pulled into a parking lot in front of a large, brick-red building. Across the top of the white, double doors stretched the words ‘Animal Allies,’ along with the clever dog/cat logo.

He swung out of his car, shut it tight, and jammed his hands in his pockets against the cold wind and fluffy snowflakes had started to fall. He regretted not wearing his winter gloves; it was December after all.

As he made his way to the entrance, a wry smile spread his face. He was really doing this.

He opened the door and the little bell above it announced his presence as he blew on his hands to warm them. Racks of pet-related merchandise for sale lined the far wall, and a little warm spark moved through him…soon.

He approached the counter, which was decked out in a Christmas wreath, garland, and pretty little lights. The young girl sitting behind it greeted him pleasantly.

“Hello! How can I help you today?”

“Well, I’ve decided my home needs a dog!”

“Ah, that’s wonderful!” She beamed at him. “In time for Christmas, then?”

“Something like that.” He smiled back, his green eyes gleaming, and ran a hand through his thick head of curls, shaking them out. “But I’m in it for the long haul. I want to find the right one.”

“That’s what we like to hear! I’ll let you talk to Louis, our adoption counselor. Let me see if he’s free.” She picked up her phone and punched in some numbers. “Louis, we have a potential adopter; do you have time to do the initiation? Ok, great!” Smiling, she looked up at Harry. “Louis will be with you in just a minute!”

“Ok, thanks!”

He started browsing through the multitude of doggie toys and treats, and let his thoughts wander.

He wanted a companion, and having given up for the moment on finding a human one, adopting an unwanted dog and giving it a home would kill two birds with one stone…a Christmas present to himself and some lucky homeless canine. He knew this would be a commitment, and whoever else may eventually come into his life, his furry companion would be part of the package.

 

He wasn’t going to miss Jade’s much, an LGBTQ friendly bar that had become a frequent stopping place for him after coming out as gay last summer. The freedom of soul he had experienced far outweighed the small minds of some, and he had no regrets, but small minds weren’t limited to bigots.

“Are you sure you’re gay?” Bender had asked him after a night of decidedly-bridled ‘passion.’

He was discovering that physical attraction wasn’t enough for him to really enjoy sex…he needed a deeper connection…and it left him feeling inadequate somehow. Bender had been the last straw; it just wasn’t worth it

He wasn’t going to worry about it anymore. No more going out to “Jades” after work for cocktails, only to be disappointed. Now he would have a reason to go home, someone to account for, someone who would love him completely and without prejudice.

The glass doors to the right of the counter swung open, and he turned to see a young man breeze through them. His lips turned up in a smile when he spotted Harry with eyes that sparkled the prettiest blue. He wore a green sweat shirt with the Animal Allies logo on it, and in his hand held a clip board with sheets of paper and a pen clipped to it. He shook his fringed, light brown bangs to the side and held out his hand.

“You must be the one needing assistance?” He asked in a warm voice. “I’m Louis Tomlinson.”

“Um…” Harry began, and rested a hand on his stomach that suddenly had a fluttery knot in it. “Yes, I’m Harry Styles,” he answered, shaking the man’s hand. “I’m here to look at the dogs.”

“Well, you’ve come to the right place.” His blue eyes met Harry’s, and something flickered in them. “Here at Animal Allies, it’s not just about taking a dog home; it’s about finding the right one to fit your lifestyle so that the adoption will be as successful as possible.”

“That sounds like a good thing.” Harry answered, his smile stretching until his dimples popped. He watched as Louis raised his free hand to lightly brush his bangs aside and look down at his clipboard.

“So…” he swallowed. “This is a survey we have everybody fill out. When a dog or puppy comes to us, we do a personality-socialization test and they get placed in different groups. Each group gets a color.” He flipped to a different page, which described what each color group represented.

“As you can see,” he explained, pointing with a finger, standing beside Harry, “purple represents the calmest personality, orange the next level, and green, the personality that runs circles around you and may challenge your patience.”

Harry looked it over carefully. “That is interesting!”

Louis flipped back to the survey, and looked up. “The survey will tell us which color best suits your lifestyle, so you want to answer the questions as honestly as possible to the best of your ability.”

Harry met his eyes and tried to ignore the knot in his stomach as it moved up his chest to tickle his throat.

“This is really something…kind of like matchmaking!” He grinned from one side of his mouth, and Louis chuckled.

“Yup, that is one way to look at it. But a color match doesn’t mean you HAVE to pick one from that color. It’s just meant as a guide to help you in your decision. Sometimes, you just click with a certain dog, and it’s meant to be. Knowing a dog’s personality color, though, will help you set up a plan for training and making the right home for him.”

He stepped aside and handed Harry the clipboard, smiling up at him, and again something flickered behind his eyes, and Harry felt a responding pull in his gut. 

“When you are finished with the survey, come find me. I’ll have to get a copy of your ID, and then I’ll show you the dogs we have now. My office is just inside to the right of the doors.”

“Ok.” Harry watched him as he swayed his way through the doors, then sat down in a chair that was provided and let out a long breath.

“Get a grip,” he chastised himself. “He’s very pretty, but you don’t know anything about him.” He squirmed in his chair, and started filling in his name at the top. “Well, other than he is obviously committed to the animals, has the nicest voice, the prettiest eyes, and the most delicate hands, not to mention his…”

Ok, stop this right now, he told himself. Have you learned nothing? You didn’t come here to flirt with the adoption counselor, who statistically is most likely straight. You came here to find a trust worthy, furry companion. And no, he wasn’t flirting with YOU. Stop being an idiot.

He concentrated on the survey, and was surprised at the details that were asked. Did he live alone? How many hours was he away from home in a week? What did he like to do in his spare time? Did he like to stay active outdoors? Or was he a couch potato? Some of the questions he had to think about. What DID he value the most about his life? The answers weren’t always cut and dried, and the minutes passed as he tried to be as honest as he could.

Finally, the doors opened again, and he looked up to find Louis’ head poking around the glass, a wide closed-mouth smile on his face. “So, how’s it going?”

Harry looked at his watch. He had been at it for twenty minutes. “Oh, my, sorry!” He stood up. “I guess I’m taking these questions too seriously!”

“Not at all! You seem to be the conscientious sort. I’m sure we will be able to find the right furry companion for you.” Louis nodded his head inside. “Come on, I’ll make a copy of your ID, and we can finish the survey later. I want to give you a chance to see our dogs before we close today.”

Harry followed him to his office, and made a conscious effort not to stare; he couldn’t remember being this affected upon simply meeting someone. He was here to find the right dog, not make an ass of himself. He handed Louis his driver’s license and forced himself to look around the office while he made a copy.

There was a large bulletin board with various event announcements, including a “Christmas banquet fundraiser,” and letters of adopters with success stories and pictures. His eyes wandered to Louis’ desk.

There was a picture of him holding a large orange cat, looking into the camera with big eyes and a goofy smile, (which Harry didn’t find endearing at all,) the cat with a paw on his chest and content, liquid green eyes. Next to it was a picture of Louis kneeling beside a big golden retriever, its wide happy mouth sporting a tongue that lolled out and to the side. Louis was looking down at him with affection, long eyelashes sweeping his cheeks. As Harry studied the picture, the corners of his mouth turned up in a tender smile.

“That’s my girl, Peaches,” Louis explained, handing back his license, and while he remained friendly and polite, his demeanor was total professionalism.

“Follow me to the back, and be prepared for a lot of noise.”

Harry followed, mentally slapping himself. I told you he hadn’t been flirting. It was totally your lonely imagination.

They entered the kennel and were greeted with a deafening chorus of frantic barking. A long row of kenneled dogs of various breeds and sizes lined the wall to the left, and the right was made up of large windows that looked out to a fenced courtyard. Harry was impressed with how bright and clean everything looked, all the walls painted a brilliant white, and no foul odor.

As they began their walk down the aisle, Louis passed up the cage of a smallish white dog with large brown spots who was jumping and barking furiously, though his brown eyes were friendly and intelligent. He reminded him of Eddie from “Frazier.” Harry looked curiously over his shoulder at the dog as he continued to follow Louis.

When they came to the kennel of a shaggy, medium-sized mixed breed who stood quietly wagging her tail at them, Louis paused; her big brown eyes glistened hopefully, back end wiggling furiously when she saw him.

Louis smiled affectionately, and raised his sweatshirt to reveal a small pouch he had around his waist. “What a good girl, Josey!” He cooed as he pulled out a treat and tossed it to her. She gobbled it up and then sat her fluffy rear end down and looked at Louis expectantly.

“Haha! You are smart as well as lovely!” He tossed her another treat and knelt down to place his palm against the bars, letting her lick his hand.

The picture was so endearing, and this man’s love for his job and the critters so obvious, that Harry felt his chest expand exponentially. Louis looked up at him with a twinkle and smile that showed his teeth.

“You can join me and greet her. We always encourage folks to place their hands on the bars like this; it’s the safest way to say hello to prevent any potential nipping.”

As Harry knelt beside him, Josey looked to him, eyes bright and fluffy ears perked at this new human who had come to see her. Harry splayed his hand on the cage door as instructed, noticeably larger than Louis’, and Josey turned to kiss his hand with much enthusiasm. Harry smiled with delight as he watched her with half-lidded eyes. Louis removed his hand and stood to give them a moment, his feet shuffling.

“Josey, you sure are cute!” Harry spoke with a high pitch in baby-talk fashion.

Louis’s eyelashes blinked down at them and a small smile escaped him. “Here,” he began, as he dug from his pouch, “Go ahead and give her a treat.”

Harry turned, and from his angle, couldn’t help noticing that Louis wore no socks. On his feet were a pair of close-toed crocks that were lined in fleece. Harry giggled inside; he may have forgotten gloves, but at least he had remembered to…wait. Was that a triangle tattoo? He blinked as he was momentarily caught off guard.

Then he smiled, took the treat, and tossed it to Josey, smiling at her antics as she chased it across the floor. He hoped like hell he hadn’t been too obvious about Louis’ ankles, and he demanded that his insides stop churning as he stood up. Josey sniffed along the floor searching for any stray crumb.

Louis pointed to the laminated sign hanging on the kennel door. There was a purple sticker in the corner. “After we do our assessment and the dog is ready for adoption, you will find this on its door, describing him or her, the age, and their personality, along with the cost.”

“What about the first dog we passed by?” He asked Louis as the dog in question continued to bark sporadically. There was no sign on his door.

Louis silently stepped back in front of the dog’s kennel, and he proceeded to jump again and bark wildly. Louis immediately crossed his arms and turned to look out the window. For a moment the dog increased his volume, seemingly incensed at the lack of attention he was receiving. Harry was puzzled, but said nothing. Finally the dog dropped down on all fours and for a brief moment was silent. In that precise moment, Louis turned around and threw him a treat.

“What a good boy, Jack!” Louis praised, while the dog scrambled for the treat. He knelt down as the dog finished, wiggling his stubby tail in thankfulness. Jack then smiled up at Louis and started to bark again. Louis stood up without another word and led the way to another kennel.

“He’s a Jack Russell terrier who was just brought in yesterday as a stray. We call him Jack, go figure. We are still in the process of evaluating him, but we have to hold him for a week before we can put him up for adoption, in case his owners claim him. He’s probably going to get a green if not orange.”

“If you don’t mind my asking, why did you ignore him when we came in?” He felt his face flush at the boldness of his statement. He hadn’t meant to sound rude. But Louis only smiled…something Harry was finding increasingly distracting.

“Ah, but I didn’t ignore him. I was actually communicating with him, as I did just now. Dogs communicate a lot through non-verbal cues, more so than we do. You see, a dog doesn’t understand that a behavior is ‘bad.’ They simply repeat behaviors that are rewarding. I’m trying to teach him that standing quietly is more rewarding than jumping.”

Just then a group of three young people came through the doors, and Jack went into his usual hysterics. “Oh!” The girl among them cried, “Look at him, poor thing!” She came up to the cage, and Jack jumped higher, pawing at the cage, back end wagging fiercely; he licked her offered hand, and barked some more.

Louis sighed. “This environment is challenging because it’s impossible to enforce consistency. But I still try.”

A ball of warmth hung stubbornly in Harry’s chest as he grinned down at Louis, one hand running nervously through his curls. “So, are you like the dog whisperer?”

Louis laughed out loud at that, eyes crinkling, rubbing his hands together. Harry made a mental note that making this young man laugh would always be on his list of accomplishments.

“Hardly!” Louis answered. “While I appreciate the good things that trainer has done for people, I don’t agree with him on some of his principles.”

Harry felt his cheeks redden. “Oh, I totally meant that as a compliment. I mean…you are very dedicated, that is clear…that’s what I meant.”

Louis just shook his head, smiling down at the ground, pulling the hem of his sweatshirt down around his waist. Were his cheeks turning pink? “S’allright. I know what you meant, and thank you.” He turned and continued walking. “We close soon…let me show you the rest of our pack.”

Louis spent the last 20 minutes of his shift introducing Harry to each dog, and rewarding those who approached quietly or sat when told with a treat. There were several lab/shepherd mixes, a few terri-poo crosses, and one pit bull. It seemed he always wanted to give even the rowdy ones a chance, patiently waiting for a desirable behavior to reinforce.

Soon it was time to close, and Harry still hadn’t finished his survey. Back in the office, Louis handed Harry the sheets from the clipboard. “Do you want to take this home and finish it? When you bring it back, we can talk more about what you are looking for. How soon are you hoping to adopt?”

“I’m ready,” he answered, taking the small bundle. “But my priority is finding the right fit, so…” He shrugged. “However long that takes, I guess.”

“Well, I’m here Tuesdays through Saturdays…not that you need me to be here,” he quickly added with a grin, glancing for a split second at the ceiling. “But it’s nice being able to help someone who you know will make a great doggie parent.”

Harry smiled sheepishly, pleasantly pleased. “Thanks…and absolutely, for sure. Your training techniques are very educational.” Louis nodded, smiling and blinking at the compliment.

Harry told himself he wanted Louis to be the one helping him…so he could learn from his training techniques.

As he opened the door to leave, he turned and waved the survey. “I’ll finish this tonight, and probably be back tomorrow, if you aren’t busy.”

“Perfect.” Louis hadn’t moved from his spot by his desk, and absently played his fingers over the top of his chair. “We have one of our Saturday birthday parties tomorrow, but I should be free around 3 o’clock.”

“Sounds good,” Harry waved. “See you then.”

* 

Louis jogged up the steps to his modest house in the small suburb of Gainsville. He had taken the time to mull over Harry’s survey, then traffic had been unusually awful; poor Peaches probably had her doggie legs crossed.

“So sorry babe!” He called as he came through the door, expecting to meet her enthusiastic wiggling body as was per usual.

Huh. Total silence.

“Peaches?” He called as he walked through the living room and looked around. The house felt empty, save for his orange Tabby cat, who was lounging languidly on the back of the couch.

“Chubby!” Louis greeted him, and as he moved forward, the feline meowed up at him loudly, stretching a foreleg out and splaying his toes. 

"What have you done with Peaches, huh?” 

The cat simply blinked up at him with total innocence, tail slightly twitching, as if to say, “I have no idea what you mean.” Louis bopped him lightly on the nose and scratched under his chin, and the cat closed his eyes in bliss, his purr-motor loudly rumbling.

Everything else was as he left it this morning; his laptop askew on the coffee table next to his dirty morning coffee cup. Picking it up, he moved into the kitchen, and it was apparent his roommate had been there. On the counter was a block of sliced cheese, a loaf of bread, and a clean skillet resting atop two burners on the stove.

“Liam?” He called loudly, setting his cup in the sink and breezing down the hall to the back bedrooms. “Anybody home?”

What the hell?

He pulled his phone from his jacket pocket on his way back to the front door to check for text messages.

Just then the door swung open, letting in a blustery wind. A happy Peaches burst through first with a young man following behind, who brushed off fresh snowflakes from his coat before entering.

“Hey!” he greeted, dropping the leash to remove his overcoat.

The golden retriever snuggled up to Louis to greet him with sloppy kisses as he knelt to scratch her scruff.

“Peaches! Did Uncle Liam take you potty?” He removed the leash, and Peaches’ yellow, fluffy tail wagged so hard it thumped against Liam’s legs with a pop, pop, pop. “Yes!” Louis continued in the most embarrassing baby talk. “He did, didn’t he?”

He stood, one hand on the dog’s head. “Thanks for taking her out. Friday traffic was terrible today.”

“No problem!” Liam removed his shoes, toe to ankle. “I got home, and she begged me to take her out.

Louis hung the leash and his own jacket up, and plopped on the couch for his routine after-work critter cuddle. Chubby immediately hopped down to claim his lap as he pulled his legs up to sit Indian style.

“You’ve been waiting for my lap all day, haven’t you?” he crooned down to the cat, who pressed his nose and cheek against Louis’s and began needing his chest with his forepaws. Louis felt the rumble of his purr, affectionately running his hands through his fuzzy fur; he was still so kitten-like even though he was well over five years old.

Peaches hopped up next to Louis for her share of the attention, pushing her nose under his elbow. “Yes, love, how’s my girl?” He squeaked, throwing an arm around her. She panted happily as Louis kissed her cheek.

“Have my babies been good today?” He smiled at each one. “Santa is coming soon.” 

Peaches’ tail thudded against the seat, and Chubby curled up in a ball, still contentedly purring. Louis leaned his head against the back of the couch with a satisfied sigh.

Liam was already in the kitchen picking up where he left off, buttering slices of bread. “I was just making some grilled cheese. You want one?” He glanced to Louis, who was staring up at the ceiling with a somewhat abstract, dreamy glint in his eye and a small smile.

Liam stared as he added sliced cheese to the bread. “Do you want one or two?”

No answer. Louis lightly tickled at Peaches’ ear, but his face held the softest expression as he gazed toward the same spot, like he was a million miles away.

“Earth to LOUIS…”

Louis turned his head, his mouth open. “What?”

Liam squinted at him. “I asked if you wanted a grilled cheese…one or two?”

“Oh..you’re cooking for both of us tonight? You are just being so helpful today, Payno! I’ll have two please.”

“Coming right up!” He started putting the sandwiches together, adding them to the skillet. “Where were you just now, anyway?”

“Where, what?”

“You were totally…” He circled a hand in the air. “You were off in some dream land.”

“Was NOT!” Louis answered with a chuckle, his cheeks turning pink.

“Oh oh…” Liam grinned at him as the sandwiches sizzled.

“What do you mean, ‘oh oh’?”

“First you’re in dream land, then you are in denial. That’s a sure sign.”

Louis turned to his dog with a wide, silly expression. “Uncle Liam is a noodle head, isn’t he?” He nodded his head in answer to himself as his golden companion smiled back at him. He whipped his face back to Liam. 

“Peaches agrees with me.”

“So, who did you meet today, Louis?” Liam teased, as he plated the prepared sandwiches.

Louis rested a closed fist against his temple and groaned. “Do you know why I love critters so much? They never ask ridiculous, nosey questions,” then turned to Chubby, in his I’m-talking-to-Chubby voice, “Isn’t that right, Chubbers?” He raised his eyebrows at Liam. “Chubby agrees with me too.”

Liam handed him a plate and went to sit in the over-stuffed chair, one ankle crossed on his knee to make a human table.

“So…who did you meet today, Louis? The critters and I all want to know.” He bit into his dinner, melted cheese dripping onto his plate.

“Nobody!” He lifted his plate up away from Peaches’ sniffing nose and told her, “Floor, Peaches.” She obediently hopped down and lay at his feet, though her eyes still shined on his plate. He gently pushed Chubby off his lap and onto the floor. Without missing a beat, the cat padded over to Liam, tail straight up in the air, and rubbed against his leg.

“Hmmm…’Nobody’ must have been pretty charming; you seem flustered.” He tried to take another bite without dripping cheese, and Chubby hopped up on the side table, quickly setting to lick his paw in nonchalance.

“I am not flustered!” Louis tried so hard not to smile, but only succeeded in presenting a thin-lipped crinkly grin. He decided a change of subject was better. “Thanks, by the way…for taking my girl out to wee and making supper.” He took a bite and dug for the remote, turning the TV on, and congratulated himself.

“Sure thing.” Liam answered, and did a double take at the cat, who was now focused intently on Liam’s sandwich, pupils dilated and licking his lips.

“Chubby, I see you…” Liam held his grilled cheese halfway to his mouth, looking the cat in the eye. “You are about as subtle as your master over there.”

They watched Wheel of Fortune and Pat Sajack for a few minutes in silence as they ate. Liam knew all he had to do now was wait with patience. Louis never could resist bearing his soul to him. Vannah White flipped a few more letters, and then…

“If you MUST know…” Louis said as he licked his fingers. “Someone came in today who was wanting to adopt a dog.”

“How unusual for you.” Liam deadpanned.

Louis flipped him the finger without looking at him, Liam smirking.

“Anyway…he was so serious about it that he spent twenty minutes on his survey, and he’s still not finished. I just..that impressed me. Most people breeze through it with an eye roll or something.”

Liam nodded. “Huh…I bet he was really boring to look at though.”

Louis ignored him and took a bite of his second grilled cheese, but Liam caught his eye sparkle.

“So, did he find a dog?”

Louis swallowed and licked his lips. “We still have to go over his survey and talk. He’s not in a hurry...wants to find the right one.”

“Hmmm,” Liam wiggled his eyebrows knowingly. “Interesting.”

Louis rolled his eyes, but couldn’t stop from grinning widely. “My God, you are worse than Lottie!”

“Ah HA!” Liam pointed at him and leaned back in victory.

Louis dug at a back molar with his tongue and shook his bangs aside, ending on a giggle, then smiled at Liam, eyes glowing. He said nothing, but words were unnecessary.

Liam smiled back.

Then Louis sighed, “He’s a customer, Liam, and probably straight.”

“I thought you said never to assume these kind of things?”

Louis rotated his neck as if working out kinks, then tilted his head at Liam’s statement as if caught. “Yes…yeah, I did say that, didn’t I? And it’s true, but…”

“But what?”

“Liam, he’s a customer, a client, if you will. It would be unprofessional, awkward, you name it.”

Liam shook his head with a sardonic laugh. “People say that, but where are you supposed to meet someone? I mean…what better place to find someone than at a work place, or a place where you share the same interests? I met Sophia through networking for the company.”

Louis finished his last bite and wiped the crumbs off his plate with a finger. “That’s different.” He said before popping his finger in his mouth.

“How is that different?”

Peaches was napping with her head on her paws, and Chubby had abandoned the room to sniff indignantly at his cold, crunchy dinner. There was a whisper of an electric charge to the air.

Louis stared at Liam for a moment, his heart full of unspoken words.

“It just is, that’s all.”

“What a lame answer.”

“The point is, I prefer to meet people I date in other ways, end of story.”

“Like where, for instance? You yourself scorn the idea of finding someone at a bar.” Liam pressed on. “You won’t even hit Jade’s, even though Sophia and I have begged you to join us.”

“Come on, Jade’s is just a meat market!”

“What are you, a vegetarian?” Liam smirked, but his eyes were soft.

Louis gave him a dead-pan look, then started grinning. They both began giggling, the room boiling over into mirth, then stopped to look at each other. This only resulted in a burst of all out laughter; the kind that continued until tears came.

‘Ok,” Liam finally said, “Joking. Joe King!”

“I know you were, bro. But, honestly, I DO like a healthy side salad with my meal…ahem.” He inspected his nails with raised eyebrows. “I mean, I find all brawn and no brain to be quite dull,” to which Liam giggled again, his forehead in his hand.

With the lightened atmosphere, Liam decided to try and meet Louis half way.

“Jade’s does have some good live music sometimes; in fact, they have a new act tonight. Some local Irish lad, a Niall Horan. Kind of James Taylor meets Ed Sheeran, so I hear. Who knows, there might be a buffet tonight!” He winked.

“I’m planning on popping a movie in and finalizing plans for the Christmas fundraiser. Also, we have a birthday party tomorrow; I need to be well rested.”

“You have plenty of time for the fundraiser. Besides, it’s an early set. Sophia and I are planning on going. Come on, have a beer, listen to some good tunes; you always make things more fun.”

“Peaches, he’s resorting to flattery now!”

She raised her head and thumped her tail.

“I’m wearing you down point by point, and if you refuse me you are the most ungrateful goon.”

“Flattery and insults.”

Liam got up and went over to take his plate. 

“Ah ah…” Louis stood and took both plates to the kitchen, Peaches following. “If you cook, I clean.”

“That’s a yes, isn’t it?” He said gleefully at Louis’ little smile. “It is!”

Louis looked up at the ceiling and sighed dramatically.

*

The Salvation Army bell ringers stood in front of the Super One grocery store huddled against the wind and snow, and called “Merry Christmas” to Harry as he hurried to get through the doors. He had his issues with them, but in the spirit of the season, stopped and removed his gloves to dig in his wallet for a few dollars. He was glad he had stopped home for his deer skins.

He was going to spend his Friday night making a hearty soup and completing his survey. This was fine. He had Christmas shopping to get done this weekend also, not to mention a tree. He was going to get a tree this year.

Pushing his cart around the aisles, picking up fresh vegetables and lean-cut beef, his thoughts danced around a certain blue-eyed animal adoption counselor. Try as he might, he wasn’t able to shake the pull he felt in his chest. It was ridiculous, really. He didn’t know Louis Tomlinson from Adam; at least not before today.

“Ok,” he said out loud. “I think I have everything I need. Going to be a nice, relaxing night.”

He waited in line behind two other people, and made the mistake of glancing at the racks of magazines. He hated the tabloids and the way they were forced upon innocent people just shopping for food. Buggers.

With relief he finally placed his purchases on the counter, exchanging pleasantries with the man ringing up his purchases. Grabbing a bag in each hand, he marched to the exit doors. Flashes of a sweet smile, an eye twinkle, an infectious raspy laugh, and…an ankle with a triangle tattoo followed him. 

As he passed through the entryway to the final doors, a poster on the bullitin board advertising that night’s music at Jade's caught his eye. There was Niall, guitar in hand, his sunny smile grinning at him. 

“Niall Horan! For the first time at Jade’s! Come hear this local artist croon! Music starts at 8 o’clock! Happy hour all night.”

Harry had told Niall no, and had meant it. He held tonight’s dinner in his hands and was going to stay in. He was going to complete his survey and…and be haunted all night.

He stared at Niall’s hopeful face, then let his eyes travel to the stated start time. Eight o’clock. Fate stepped up beside him and whispered in his ear. He sighed, pulled a coat sleeve up, and looked at his watch. 

*

The warm, social atmosphere of the club hit all three of them as they entered and stomped snow from their shoes onto the mat. Jade’s was one of the few establishments that actually had a cloak hall, and they removed their coats, Liam helping Sophia with hers. 

The bar met them as they entered the main room. Encased in rich wood with swivel chairs to match, the mirrored back shelf reflected every type of colorful booze bottle imaginable. Adding to the ambiance were tiny colorful lights that hung across the top amidst Christmas evergreen foliage.

It wasn’t particularly crowded given the early hour, and Louis was thankful for that. To the right of the bar was a wide space with several round tables, and in the corner a small stage was set with speakers, a microphone stand, and a chair, which had a beautiful Yamaha guitar leaning against it. 

On the other side of the bar was a pool table, where a game was already in full swing. Most of the patrons were standing around it, pints of beer in their hands, loudly discussing bets. One tall man had his arm around a pretty gal with long, black hair; another blond man absently played with the brown hair of the man leaning next to him.

“So, who’s thirsty?” Louis asked as they all made their way to the bar and sat down. The bar tender, who was talking to a couple seated at the end, looked over and approached them with a smile.

“Liam! Sophia! Glad you guys could make it tonight!”

“Hey, Tom. We wanted to check out this Niall.” He pulled out his wallet.

Sophia smiled, brushing her hair aside. “Merry Christmas Tom.”

Tom glanced over at Louis, and eyed him up and down. “I know I’ve seen you in here before, but it must’ve been a while. What can I get you?”

“I was in here once, like a long time ago. I’ll take the Sam Adams pint on tap, please.”

“Well, you aren’t easy to forget; glad to have you back!” He winked and started pouring his drink.

Louis turned his head, trying to stifle a reluctant smile. Oh brother. 

Tom turned to Liam and Sophia. “And what about you two?”

“I’ll have the same.” Liam nodded to Louis.

Sophia leaned over the bar to inspect the choices on the back wall. “You know, I think I’d really just like a…”

“Vodka tonic with a lime slice?” the bartender finished for her.

She opened her mouth in pleasant surprise. “You remembered?”

Louis folded his arms across the counter and looked over at them with raised eyebrows.

Tom smiled as he started preparing the drinks. “Every good bartender does!”

“First round’s on me!” Liam chirped as he pulled out a twenty.

Louis accepted his pint and glanced at his watch, which said 7:50. Whoever this Niall Horan was, he hoped more people showed up for his sake. He took a long drink, and looked around, everyone by the pool table still entrenched in the game, the tables by the stage empty. 

The front door opened and he turned to see a large group of noisy, college-age patrons enter. Welp. They chatted noisily as they hung their coats and jackets, energy emanating off them in anticipation of a fun night of drinking and music. 

The crowd included a tall, striking blond with red lipstick and…sunglasses. A smiley brunette clung to her arm, laughing at the banter of their male counterparts, one of which kept his black leather jacket on. He sported a red bandanna around his black hair, which was coiffed to perfection. A few of them had green four-leaf clovers pinned to their shirts in what appeared to be a show of solidarity to the Irish singer. 

Louis took another long drink as Liam and Sophia chatted with the bartender, then casually glanced at the door as it opened again. He did a double take, twisting around and gripping the back of the chair. 

Coming through the doors was a tall young man with a log, black pea coat, his dark, wavy hair falling around the collar. He stamped his black, suede boots on the carpet as he began to remove his coat. Underneath was a red, slightly shimmery button down that left the first few buttons undone, and his bright, green eyes surveyed the room. When they landed on Louis, his hands froze, his coat still halfway on.

Their eyes met briefly and sparked recognition before Louis sucked in a quick breath and turned around, gripping his pint tighter, disbelief coursing through him. No way. No way did Harry Styles, seeker of dogs, just walk through the door. 

After a few seconds, he couldn’t resist glancing back over his shoulder. Harry was hanging up his coat, and he didn’t seem to be part of the crowd; the college gang made their way to the empty space on the other side of the bar, and Harry…Harry looked at him with a quirky smile, his face flushed. When Louis smiled back at him, he started walking over to the empty chair next to him.

“Well, well, well!” Louis began, grinning up at him, his insides churning. “Hello, Harry.”

Harry’s small smile turned into a wide yet almost shy grin. “Louis, my adoption counselor from the shelter!” He spoke as if he was the last person he had expected to see, but it wasn’t an unpleasant surprise. There was a sparkle in his eye as he motioned to the empty chair. “Do you mind?”

“Not at all!” Louis replied as he patted the seat. Harry slid into the chair, his shirt gaping to reveal part of a tattoo on his upper chest. A simple gold cross hung on a delicate chain around his neck, and along with his body heat came a whiff of Prince Machiavelli cologne. 

This was not real, Louis thought to himself, and tried to still his heart that had begun an unruly pattering. He sensed Liam and Sophia glancing over at them, and no, Liam was never going to let him live this down. “So,” he found himself asking, “Are you a Jade’s guy?”

Harry’s response seemed very quick. “No!” Then he tried to amend his statement. “I mean…”

“Harry!” Tom the bartender hopped over from the busy crowd. “I expected to see you!” He began to pour him a tall Sam Adams even as he asked, “What’ll it be, the usual?”

Harry’s cheeks turned pink as Louis gave him an incredulous look that wasn’t void of humor, shaking his head.

“Um…sure, Tom, thanks!”

As Tom filled up the tall pint, Harry leaned over to Louis. “What I meant to say, was…”

Louis stared at the colorful booze bottles on the back shelf with a smile, interrupting him with, “You don’t have to explain to me, Harry.”

“Here ya go!” Tom smiled brightly, Harry reaching for his wallet to pull out a $10. That’s when Louis noticed his nails were shimmering with clear nail polish. “I figured you’d be in here to see Niall!”

“I decided at the last minute that I couldn’t miss it,” then took a long sip as Tom made change, licking his lips. “But you actually won’t be seeing me around much anymore.” He flickered his eyes at Louis.

“What?” Tom gave him his change and leaned over the counter.

“Soon I will be busy with something more important.”

“What, you found a new boyfriend? Bring him in!” he smirked.

Louis felt an adrenaline rush that spread all the way to his fingers. 

“No,” Harry shook his head with a grin.

“Girlfriend?” 

Harry chuckled with slight frustration. “Nooo, Tom; there is more to life than this!” He waved his arm to sweep the bar.

“Ok, now you have me curious.”

Harry took a drink, then tapped both palms on top of the counter. “I…am…going to adopt a dog.”

“You’re getting a dog? That will keep you from the bar?”

Harry nodded, tucking a stray curl around his ear. “I’ll be a daddy, Tom. I’ll be going home after work. Maybe I’ll train it to do fun tricks.” 

“Is this because of what’s his name….”

“I’ve wanted a dog for some time now…” he spoke over him. 

Tom shook his head. “So you are deserting us because you have gone to the dogs…”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing.” Harry answered pleasantly, and Tom laughed. “I don’t know where that saying came from, to be honest. Going to the dogs is very good thing.”

“Whatever you say!” Tom hopped back over to the crowd, who were still hammering for his attention.

Louis blinked over at Harry and raised his glass, wondering if the sudden rush of warmth he was feeling showed on his face. “That really, really, does deserve a toast.” He reached his pint closer to Harry, his elbow on the counter. 

Harry looked at Louis’s glass, his smiling, dimpled face a bit shy, then lifted his own, a slight flush reddening his cheeks. “Cheers!” He said, and as he clinked their glasses together their eyes met. For a moment, Louis found himself lost in a sea of twinkling, emerald green, and a warm, swirling knot gathered in his belly. 

“To the dogs!” Louis said brightly, bringing his beer back in front of him, laughing into it nervously before taking a long drink and licking his lips. “So…” he began, and glanced to Harry to find him wiping his thumb and forefinger down his lower lip, his nose scrunching up in a sniff as he smiled into his beer. “Do you have your survey all finished?”

Just then the crowd moved away in a bustle of flurry to find seats at the tables. One of them, the tall blond with sunglasses, sauntered over to them. She raised her glasses onto her head to reveal heavily made-up brown eyes, and they zeroed in on Harry. She snuggled up to Harry’s far side, drink in one hand, and rested the other on his arm.

“Hey there,” she cooed, “Aren’t you one of Niall’s friends?”

“Um…yes, I am.” Harry answered politely.

She pointedly looked down at the part of his chest that was exposed, then up into his face. “So how is it that I have never met you?” She battered her eyes up into his face as she sipped her drink, purposefully making a wet sound as she licked her lips.

Louis sat next to them, subtly rolling his eyes, unbelieving the audacity of some people, and swore he could feel the tension that moved up Harry’s back to sit between his shoulder blades. He took another drink and watched them from the corner of his eye. 

Harry looked away down the length of the bar and to the crowd she had come with and back, nervously tapping his glass. But he was proper and friendly when he answered, “Well…I don’t know…”

She moved closer into his space, and lifted her free hand to play with the collar of his shirt. Sitting in the chair, he was effectually trapped. “I think we’ll have to do something about that, don’t you?”

Harry turned his face and coughed into a closed fist. “Um…” he edged, clearly uncomfortable, but continued to smile and speak politely. “You seem to be very friendly…”

Louis knew exactly what he was going through. Being hit on by someone you weren’t interested in who had no boundaries, but you still wanted to be nice.

“He’s GAY, Petra!” A jovial, loud voice fairly shouted behind them.

They all turned their heads to see a cheery-faced blond young man in black-framed glasses. He wore a white shirt underneath a brown suede vest, and came up to put an arm around Harry and the girl, patting both of them on the shoulder. He grinned widely at Petra, who seemed unfazed; she asked Harry with a coy tilt to her head, “That true, sweetie?”

“Yes, that is true,” Harry answered with a smile as he slid off his chair to give the man a hug.

“Well, Niall, if you introduced me to more of your friends, I wouldn’t be making these embarrassing mistakes!” She bantered back, looking anything but embarrassed, and moving around them to get back to her friends.

Niall motioned between them. “Petra, Harry; Harry, Petra.”

The right side of Harry’s mouth raised in a grin as he watched her go. “Say…nice to meet you, Petra.”

“Same.” She called over her shoulder, “Come sit at our table if you want, Harry.” 

Louis shook his head at the ceiling, his insides churning with both the cringe-worthy behavior of the girl, and the fact that Harry Styles had just confirmed to be, in fact, gay. 

He then studied the blond man who was laughing with Harry over some private…joke? He narrowed his eyes, then looked over at the poster pinned up behind the bar. Yes, it was the same man who would be singing tonight. Niall Horan. He glanced back at them; Niall slightly shook both Harry’s shoulders.

“Harry, you showed up! I knew you couldn’t stay away!”

“I was all set to spend the night in, then decided I couldn’t stay away from your debut…even if it is at Jade’s. Thanks for saving me, by the way.”

“It was the least I could do. So, this must mean you aren’t a dad yet!”

Louis was trying not to stare, but he was quickly putting a picture together. Harry, a frequenter of Jade’s who had decided he didn’t like it anymore, but had come tonight anyway to support his friend, only to be hit on in a way he didn’t appreciate.

He felt Liam nudge his shoulder. He and Sophia had gotten off their chairs. “Should we go find a seat? It’s starting to fill up.”

Well…his conversation with Harry seemed to be over anyway. He picked up his pint and wiggled his bottom off the seat.

“Not yet,” he heard Harry answer behind him. “But I did go to the shelter today to look.” As Louis joined Liam and Sophia, he turned to find Harry lifting his pint in his direction.

“This is actually the adoption counselor from the shelter who is helping me, Louis Tomlinson.”

Louis smiled and nodded as Niall reached to shake his offered hand, and suddenly felt Liam’s eyes shining on him. Don’t embarrass me, Liam, or I’ll kill you, was the mantra in his head. 

“Good to meet you!” Niall’s handshake was warm and firm. “I hope you enjoy the show!”

Louis dramatically pulled up his sleeve and looked at his watch. “I’m sure I will, but you’re late!” There he went again, with his snappy wit every time he got nervous. He wiggled his eyebrows and gave a crinkly smile to show he meant no offense, and took a swig of his drink. Shit, why did he say that?

But Niall only gave a hearty laugh, and Harry giggled into his beer.

Niall nudged Harry with an elbow. “I like him! So, you left the dog and brought home the counselor? He is kinda cute; nice work!”

Louis almost spit out his mouthful of beer before swallowing it, and he felt Liam’s arm around him. Out of the corner of his mouth he whispered in Liam’s ear, “Don’t.”

Harry was smiling with his dimples at Niall, then looked into his beer with the little nose crunch before twinkling up at Louis. 

“Actually, I just happened to run into him here.”

Liam’s smile was wide as he looked from Niall to Harry, and his face literally glowed. Harry looked between Louis and Liam, still smiling, but was there a question in his eyes? Louis coughed into his fist.

“Yeah,” he began, and turned to face Liam, gesturing between him and Sophia. “This is my roommate Liam, and his girlfriend Sophia, who insisted I join them tonight.” He ended with a pointed warning stare at Liam, who ignored him as he shook Niall’s hand.

“Great to meet you! Looking forward to hearing your music!”

Sophia followed suit.

“Good to meet you too! Hope you enjoy!”

Liam then turned to Harry, shaking his hand heartily. “Same to you. Louis here is looking forward to helping you!”

Harry smiled back, saying, “That’s good to know!” He shifted his gaze to Louis, his lips slightly puckered as if to keep from smiling too big, eyes shining. Louis returned his look with a wide, closed-mouth, crinkly eyed smile, batting his eyes, then turned to Liam with the same look, grinding his teeth; must kill Liam.

“What can I say, I love my job!” He flashed his teeth before taking a drink, returning Harry’s stare over the lip of his pint.

“Well, folks!” Niall rubbed his hands together. “The show must go on!” He turned to Harry. “Will you stick around until after the show?”

“Not sure about that. I have stuff to finish tonight.” 

“Ok…I’ll talk to you soon, then. Nice to meet you people!” And with that, slipped through a door to the side of the bar.

“Break a leg!” Harry called after him before turning on his heel towards the others, and they all began meandering over to the tables.

“Niall Horan sure seems like a nice guy!” Sophia said to Liam as they linked hands.”

Louis snuck a sideways glance at Harry to find him grinning sheepishly at him, and returned a genuine smile. They both giggled softly and turned away, Harry looking out over the crowd of tables. Louis suddenly felt a moment of awkwardness. While Niall’s comment had meant to be lighthearted fun, it wasn’t far from his own crazy fantasies. He would like nothing more than to continue their conversation, but there was no way he was going to risk making assumptions and imposing. Harry no doubt had friends waiting for him. 

Liam of course had the luxury of not worrying about such things. He turned to Harry as they spotted an open table. “Hey, Harry, feel free to join us, if you wish!”

Louis may kill Liam or kiss him, depending on how the rest of the night went.

Harry was searching his face, his eyes wide, as if trying to determine how Louis felt about that. “Feel free,” Louis agreed, then felt his defensive sass kick in. He looked Harry in the eye.

“Unless…” he let his eyes roll to the table the crowd at the bar had gone to, and idly rotated his pointer finger in that direction before using it to scratch the back of his head. “Unless you would rather join Petra over there…” He raised his shoulder in a prolonged shrug. “I mean…” he blinked his blue eyes innocently into Harry’s green, shrugging his shoulder, and smirked at the reaction he was already seeing. 

Harry’s face broke out into such an open grin that he made a noise, and then a silent laugh so intense his eyes scrunched to slits and then disappeared altogether as he closed them. He literally stopped walking, holding his free hand against his belly as he slightly bent over, his long waves falling over his face. Louis watched him, mesmerized, as he straightened and pulled his hair back over his head, residual mirth dancing in his face.

Louis couldn’t suppress a wide, toothy smile as their eyes met again, and they simultaneously burst out in another chuckle. The air hung between them in warm, mutual understanding, Louis breathing it in and it spread to every fiber in his being; it felt like a moment. 

“Harry Styles!” A voice shouted from across the room.

His smile faltering slightly, Harry looked to find the owner of the voice, his eyebrows raised, then lifted a spread hand in greeting. The burly, dark-haired man scooped his arm towards himself. “Come join me!”

Looking around, Louis realized Liam and Sophia had already taken their seats, and were in a huddle over their drinks. He was fully prepared to join them alone, figuring Harry would be off with his friend.

Harry lowered his hand and placed his pointer finger on his cheek, glancing to Louis for a brief moment. “Sorry!” He called to the man, then pointed his finger at Louis. “I need to talk to…this gentleman here!”

Gentleman.

Liam and Sophia looked up, and Louis swore he saw Liam wink at him.

“Awww!” The man shooed his hands at Harry and shook his head.

“Sorry.” Harry repeated with a long face that Louis interpreted immediately as sarcasm. He placed his hand lightly on Harry’s elbow, smiled and nodded at the man across the room, and led him to the chair next to Liam.

Harry nodded a thank you, they both sat down, and silently giggled at one another. Harry put an elbow on the table, leaning his head against a fist, his face turned from the crowd.

“So…” Louis began in a hushed tone, leaning over slightly, “I take it you and he aren’t…” he completed his statement with a swirling of two forefingers in the air.

Harry rubbed his forehead, knotting his brows together and grinning with his eyes shut again in a sort of gleeful grimace as he shook his head. He mouthed a silent “no” and opened his eyes, the grimace vanishing but the glee remaining.

“That’s the second time I’ve had to be saved tonight, and the music hasn’t even started.” His voice had the tone of near laughter.

Louis’s gaze couldn’t pull away from the beautiful, beautiful face in front of him. Going, going…

“Is that why you don’t want to come in here anymore?” He asked. 

Harry nodded his head, then answered, the light in his eyes kicking up a notch, “But tonight I’ve never had so much fun beating off the wolves.” 

Gone. He grinned back, the butterflies rising from his belly to beat in his chest.

Suddenly Tom the bartender was at the mic. 

“Without further ado, let’s all welcome Niall Horan to Jade’s!” He stepped aside, clapping, as Niall came from the back of the room to take the stage. The audience cheered and hooted as Niall picked up his guitar and slung the strap over his head.

“How’s everyone doing tonight?” He leaned into the mic as several people answered with “Great!”, “We’re better now!”, and “Let’s hear it Nialler!”

“All right!” he smiled as he strummed a few chords. “I think I’ll just get started with a little Ed Sherran for ya!”

Liam turned his head and leaned around Harry to smirk at Louis. “Told you!”

Louis shook his head at the accuracy of the statement. “You sure did Payno…you sure did.”

Niall began singing and playing, and the crowd quieted as his velvety tenor seeped out to every corner of the room. His style was different than a lot of bands that played for Jade’s, but his voice and spirit manipulated the atmosphere of the place, and all eyes were on him in a sort of hushed acknowledgment to his talent.

When he finished, he was met with thunderous applause and wolf whistles, including Harry, who clapped his hands over his head.

“He’s very good!” Louis spoke as he watched Niall take a bow and go right into the next song, a snappier tune that had people clapping along to the beat.

“Yes, he is.”

“So,” Louis cleared his throat and glanced at Harry, “have you finished your survey?” 

“Not exactly,” he answered sheepishly, rubbing his hands on top of his thighs. “That’s my plan for tonight, though. I really only have a few questions left.”

A waitress came by, and Louis ordered a round for everyone, then asked, “Are you wanting a puppy, or are you willing to adopt an adult dog?”

“I love puppies,” Harry smiled and sniffed, “but being I live alone, an adult dog may be more practical. Puppies are easy to find homes for I imagine; I like the idea of rescuing a dog that may be harder to place.”

“This is true. You live in an apartment?”

“A lower duplex, which has a large fenced yard in back. He’ll definitely sleep inside with me, but the yard makes a nice space.”

“Will the yard be where he gets his exercise?”

“I try to jog a couple miles every morning; hoping to find a partner who can keep up with me.” His smile warmed as his gaze flickered over Louis, then raised his pint, finishing it off. 

Louis studied him and nodded, the wheels in his head turning.

“Will I be able to visit one on one with some of them tomorrow?”

“Oh, absolutely!” Louis sat up straighter, straightening the hem of his sweater. “In fact, you can take whoever you want for a walk on our trails, and spend some off leash time in the closed yard.”

The waitress came by with their drinks, and after Louis paid her, Harry raised his glass. “Thanks to Louis!” He stated with a grin, looking around at them. Sophia and Liam lifted their glasses to join his. 

“To Louis!” Sophia declared.

“Yes,” Liam eyed Louis with a slight smirk, “to Louis!”

Louis returned his look, then raised his own glass and smiled all around, letting his eyes twinkle on Harry. “And here’s to actually enjoying ourselves at Jade’s!” 

 

Liam kissed Sophia goodbye at her doorstep while Louis hopped from the back seat to the front, still feeling a little tipsy. An inch of snow had accumulated, but he hardly noticed. He knew Liam was going to give him shit the minute he got back into the car, but he didn’t care.

Liam got in the car, shutting the door against the wind, and sat for a moment before slowly rolling his head Louis’s way with the smuggest look on his face. Louis stared out the windshield and sucked on his tongue.

“But Liam,” Liam mimicked him from earlier in the evening, “he’s a customer, it would be unprofessional and awkward…Jade’s is just a meat market, end of story!” He laughed with glee, hitting the steering wheel as Louis calmly pulled at the hem of his coat sleeve. “And then he shows up at Jade’s! That is so poetic, what are the odds?” 

Louis only smiled and gave a side nod. “Poetic is one word for it.”

“What did Uncle Liam say?” Liam continued. “He said, ’who knows, you may find a buffet!’ He smiled with his whole face as he nudged Louis. “Damn, I think you found a meet-eaters barbecue. No wonder you were all gooey eyed when you got home from work today.”

Liam giggled over at him like he was expecting a smart-ass comment any moment, but Louis just rested his head on the backseat and turned to him, his face radiating a soft glow. “Don’t forget the salad, Liam.”

Liam continued his wide grin, but studied him with blinking eyes.

“I mean….” Louis took a deep breath and exhaled heavily. “I think we’re talking gourmet salad here, you know?”

Liam moved his eyes over Louis’s face, then slowly shook his head. “Oh…my God…”

Louis sighed again and looked out the windshield. “Just drive, Payno,” he smiled, licking his lips. “Peaches legs are crossed again.” 

*

The Animal Allies parking lot was rather full today, not surprising for a Saturday, but Harry also knew there was a birthday party happening. Leaving his car full of the packages he had shopped for that day, his boots crunched over the newly-plowed parking lot and he hesitated for a moment at the door. 

In addition to the anticipation of his search for a furry companion, he couldn’t deny the electric nerves that flowed through him at the idea of seeing blue eyes again. His experience at Jade’s the night before had been a very pleasant surprise.

He entered the foyer, and crossed paths with a woman and ten-year-old child, who was showing her a brown bag full of prizes and treats, happy smile from ear to ear.

“And we got to see the dogs, and kitties too!” The girl said to whom Harry assumed was her mother.

“I’m glad you had a good time,” he mother answered as they left.

He approached the desk to find the same girl behind the counter.

“You’re back!” she smiled brightly.

“I am!” 

She motioned to the glass doors. “Louis is finishing up with the party, but feel free to go look at the dogs. I’ll let him know you’re here.”

“Thank you!” He removed his gloves and stuffed them in his pockets, then walked through the doors into the hallway, and stood for a moment. He was uncertain about going into the kennels alone. He heard the sound of children down the hall to the left, and made his way to what must be the birthday party.

“Don’t forget your prize bag, Amy!” Louis’s warm, raspy voice carried down the hall. 

“I won’t! Thank you Mr. Tomlinson!” A sweet voice answered, and Louis’s laughter followed. 

“You can call me Louis you know.”

“My mom says that I have to address my elders as Mr. or Mrs.”

There was a group of adult laughter then, and Harry silently giggled into a partially closed fist.

“Well then,” Louis responded with a smile in his voice, “you should listen to your mom of course!”

Goodbyes were said, and then the girl and her parents left the room and nodded at Harry as they left down the hall.

“Billy! Bobby! Time to go!” An older male voice was raised and the scuffling of smaller footsteps and giggling ensued.

“He’s trying to steal my prize!” One of the kids complained.

“I’m just kidding, geez!”

“Hey, that’s no way to behave,” a woman gently scolded.

“I’m sure Billy and Bobby are just a little excited…right boys?” Louis voice lilted.

“Yeah, right!” 

Harry listened to more giggling and the sound of jackets being put on, feeling silly for eavesdropping, but not wanting to interrupt.

“Say thank you to Mr. Tomlinson now,” the woman admonished as a middle-aged man left the room. He smiled briefly at Harry.

“Thank you Mr. Tomlinson,” each one said, and they all came through the door.

“You are so welcome!” Louis followed them out. “Be good now, boys, Christmas is coming!” He called to them as they started down the hall. He saw Harry and smiled, giving a quick wink.

“Thank you so much Louis. You are so good with the kids, and they love the animals.”

Louis shook her hand. “My pleasure!” 

The door at the end of the hall suddenly opened, and a young man wearing a purple vest entered holding a leash with Jack at the end of it. The dog immediately pulled towards the boys.

“Hey, look! It’s the Eddie dog!”

Both boys moved forward, and the young man stopped, momentarily confused.

“Wait…” Louis began, and Harry thought he looked mildly concerned.

“Sorry Louis!” The young man apologized rather loudly. “I thought the party was over, or I would have used the other door!” He started pulling Jack back, but Louis shook his head at him. He stopped, not sure what to do.

“Billy…Bobby…wait a minute.” Louis said calmly, and stepped over to Jack, who was wagging his little stub tail and panting, his ears pulled forward, eyes bright.

“Hey Jack,” Louis crooned, kneeling, “how are you?” Jack smiled up at him, then tried to get around him to the boys. Louis looked back up at them. “Do you want to meet Jack?” 

“Sure!” they said in unison.

“One at a time, then. Make a fist with you hand, and lower it to the ground to let him sniff you. No petting yet though.”

Billy came forward, following Louis’s instruction, and Jack proceeded to give his hand a proper licking. Billy giggled as Jack continued, his tail still going furiously.

“Very good boy, Jack! Bobby?”

The boys switched places, and Bobby got the same treatment. Though very energetic, Jack didn’t try to jump on them, and when the introductions were over, he sniffed their legs going from one to the other and looked up at them with joyful brown eyes.

“Very good boy!” Louis’s praise rose an octave higher, and Jack turned to him, muzzle open in a canine smile, barking once. “Tony, you can bring him back now. For future reference, he’s probably going to be at least an orange.”

“Sorry…there was no color by his name on the greaseboard yet, and he hadn’t been out in a while.”

“That’s ok! You did good, Tony.”

“Come on, Jack,” Tony pulled a reluctant Jack back out the door.

Louis turned to the mother. “Tony is one of our new volunteers. Jack just came in as a stray, so we have no background information, and he hasn’t been fully evaluated yet. But I could see right off that he was going to be ok. It’s better in these situations to stay calm, so that they know kids are nothing to get excited about. I didn’t want to push it at this point though.

“I totally understand. You are good with dogs, too; you sure are in the right place!”

“He’s cool!” Bobby said, Billy agreeing with him.

“Thanks again, Louis,” the woman said, filing the boys past Harry, who had been leaning against the wall watching the little drama; his eyes bore into Louis', and looked to be in danger of melting into the wall. Louis nodded 

“Hi. Just a second.”

He poked his head in the room and addressed the two staff members who were doing clean up. “Do you guys mind if I go help someone?”

“Not at all Louis! We got this.”

He gave them a thumbs up and motioned to Harry to follow him. “So, you have your completed survey?”

Harry handed him the paper, saying, “You were so good with them. Jack also seemed to like those kids. He really has a great little personality.”

“Thanks. And yes, he surprised me. I’m willing to bet there were kids in his previous home. We’ll have to wait and see if anyone claims him. Jack Russells have a lot of energy though; they may be small, but they have a lot of gusto and they get bored if not engaged enough and can be destructive…like chewing, digging, barking.”

He looked at Harry slyly as they entered his office. “Anyone wanting to adopt a Jack Russell should be prepared to give him lots of exercise and something to occupy his brain.” 

Harry pressed his lips together in a grin and nodded. “Noted.”

They sat and went over the survey, Louis giving a number to each of Harry’s answers.

“I love how you wrote this one in…’sometimes I work on Saturday’s when I free-lance photography’…haha…so you’re a photographer?”

“Yes, I’m a photographer for Olsen’s.”

“Nice!”

When they were finished, Louis filed it away in a folder. 

“Well, Harry, your recommended color is orange.” He looked up at Harry through his eyelashes, Harry trying not to be distracted by the pull he always felt when faced with those blue eyes. “If you want, we can start with the orange labeled dogs.” 

“Let’s go.”

The first dog they took out was a lab mix called Max. Louis carefully opened the kennel door so he wouldn’t bolt, and slipped the leash on. The dog was very excitable and distracted, and though Harry tried to say hello, Max’s main interest was getting outside. 

Louis handed him the leash and adjusted the blue beanie hat he had adorned. “Go ahead and take him for a walk; or you could just hang out in the courtyard. Let him run around in there, but keep the leash on him.

“Ok!” He led the jumping, wiggly canine out the door to the courtyard. “Come on, Max!”

As soon as Harry dropped the leash, the dog ran circles around the parameter sniffing as he went, finally choosing a spot to relieve himself. Louis watched through the window grinning behind a hand as Harry tried to engage him.

The dog wagged his tail in large circles as Harry pet him, but he seemed more interested in eating snow and stretching his legs.

Harry brought him back in stomping snow from his boots, his cheeks flushed with the cold, and handed Louis the leash.

“He’s a nice dog, but I don’t think we made a connection.”

“Sometimes when a dog is kenneled, they are so focused on freedom that it is hard to tell their true nature. But there are a lot of dogs to look at!”

They spent the next hour introducing Harry to the orange dogs, and some of the purple ones. They were all lovely in their own way. 

“This may be a harder decision than I thought. So much to consider.”

“From what I gather, you want a dog who can go running with you. A dog who will be a true partner, and not just sit at the end of a tether all day. In short, whatever dog you choose will be lucky to have you…so there’s nothing wrong with taking your time for the right one.”

Louis smiled at him a bit sheepishly, and Harry warmed at his praise; the flush of his cheeks was from more than the cold.

“I…” Louis began. “Jack isn’t up for adoption yet, so you can’t take him out, but I’d like to take him to observe him in the courtyard. I’ll bend the rules just this once if you want to join me.”

True to form, Jack greeted them in all his jumping, barking glory, eyes bright and stub tail wagging. Louis waited until he was relatively calm for a moment before taking him out. 

“Hello, Jack!” Harry knelt down, and Jack’s bright brown eyes met his as he put his front paws in his lap and tried to lick his face. Laughing, Harry rubbed his ears and, taking a lesson from Louis, stood up to start walking. Jack pulled on the leash, his short but muscular legs going like a motor, and when they got to the door, Louis waited again until Jack had all four paws on the floor before letting him out.

“You sure are patient!” Harry was impressed, and it showed. “I’m still amazed he didn’t jump on those kids!”

“I know. One thing that is obvious about him is that he knows kids and is good with them.”

Harry stood by the door as Louis let Jack run free in the enclosure, the leash trailing behind him. He relieved himself and then turned to look between Louis and Harry, letting out a bark. Louis pulled a tennis ball out of his pocket and tossed it, and suddenly Jack was a torpedo as he chased it down, nails scraping against the hard-packed snow, and brought it back, dropping it at Louis’ feet with a bark and intense look.

“Ahhh…you love this!” He threw it again, and turned to Harry. “Fetch is a great way to give them extra exercise.”

As Harry watched, he was impressed with the athleticism that seemed to course through Jack’s muscles and his determined, focused attitude. When Louis delayed to pick up the ball, Jack nosed it, looking up at him with an intelligent expression that seemed to say, “Come on!”

Then, he did something that thrilled Harry immensely. After fetching the ball from the corner, he ran past Louis and dropped the ball in front of Harry, looking up at him with liquid brown eyes that seemed to say, “What are you doing just standing here, aren’t you playing too?” 

When Harry hesitated, glancing at Louis, Jacked barked and nosed the ball into Harry’s feet, crouching with potential energy for the throw he hoped was coming.

Louis laughed and gestured with a hand, “Go ahead!”

Harry picked up the ball, and Jack sprinted like the wind before it even left his hand, following it through the air and jumping to catch it. He returned it to Harry, and for the rest of the session, Jack continued to bring the ball to Harry.

“Well, I guess he likes you!”

Harry finally knelt to pet him. Jack stood looking at him, panting, and then…rolled onto his back in the snow for a tummy rub, tongue hanging. 

“Well..I’ll be a…” Harry face radiated joy as he granted the request.

“He definitely likes you, and we plum wore him out...for the moment.”

“His eyes are so intelligent and expressive…he’s so athletic.”

Louis didn’t answer, and Harry looked up to find him watching them with a crooked, screwed up grin and tender eyes. A warmth filled his chest as he smiled back. 

“You’re good with him,” Louis said as he bent forward to retrieve the leash, making eye contact with him. Their eyes locked as he stood up, and Harry couldn’t be imagining the fond expression or the sparks that flew between them. 

“Well Jack…” Louis finally asked the canine affectionately, “You’ve had quite a day, haven’t you?”

Later, as Harry prepared to leave, he fought with himself. Just ask him to go for coffee or something…nothing wrong with that. Only you will already be seeing him almost every day; asking for coffee implies you want more, which is ridiculously true, but maybe that wasn’t appropriate? Sigh. Jack wouldn’t be having this inner turmoil; why couldn’t people be more like dogs?

“Say…” Louis stopped him before he opened the front door. “I, um, don’t know if you noticed, but we are having a Christmas Banquet Fundraiser next Saturday. There will be a silent auction, dinner, wine….proceeds all go to the shelter.” He smiled quickly and shrugged. “Just in case you’d be interested.”

Well…ok. 

“That sounds lovely! What’s everybody wearing?” Harry joked, then cringed at himself.

“Is it ok if I send you a text with the details?”

“Oh…absolutely…” Despite trying to stay cool, his insides were doing flip-flops.

“Hey!” The girl behind the desk called, shaking an orange Tupperware bowl. “The staff is all doing a Secret Santa. Since you seem to be our star adopter, you are welcome to put your name in.” She smiled brightly between them. 

Louis opened his mouth and shook his fringe aside. “Nice idea, Cindy!”

“Wow, thank you…I…that’s a nice gesture.”

“I mean it! Just something fun like an ornament. We are drawing names later today. You can put your name in now, and then draw one out.” She handed him a slip of paper.

“Why not?” He wrote his name, folded it, and added it to the pot. Cindy made a show of stirring them up with her hand, shaking it once more, then offered it to him. 

“I feel like I’m the one being adopted here!” Harry joked as he rubbed his hands together and wiggled his fingers, and they both watched as he reached in and drew out a name. Spreading out the paper he stood looking at it for a moment, a small smile on his face.

“Don’t worry about not knowing them.” Louis clapped a hand on his shoulder, and gave Cindy a thumbs up. “This is all just for fun, and like Cindy says, most of the time people get ornaments and stuff like that.”

Harry pocketed the slip of paper, immediately wondering how Louis’s hand would feel without his coat on. He turned to him, shaking his head and running his hand through his curls. “Ok. Thanks for including me!”

“I won’t be back until Tuesday, but I will send you a text with updates on the fundraiser. Feel free to come check out the dogs in the meantime.”

“Sounds good! I’ll look forward to hearing from you.” He smiled and made eye contact with Louis as he left. 

Before getting into his car, he pulled out the slip of paper again, shaking his head at the name ‘Louis Tomlinson’ written in green ink. What kind of fate.

Inside, Cindy shook the bowl again. 

“Louis, you might as well draw your name too!”

He narrowed his eyes slightly at her. “That was generous, Cindy. I concur wholeheartedly, but I’m a bit suspicious.” He dug around for a minute.

“Just felt inspired, that’s all!” She answered cheerily with an innocent expression.

He pulled a name out and gave a quick cough as he read it. “Interesting!” He wagged his eyebrows at her.

“If you got my name, no toaster please!” She called as he left to go back to his office.

He closed his door and leaned against it, smiling at the piece of paper with Harry’s name on it.

*  
The next day, Harry was finishing hanging lights around his windows when he heard a text come in. The usual butterflies danced in his stomach. He had gotten texts from Niall and his sister Gemma, and each time his breath had caught with anticipation of hearing from Louis.

Stepping down from the chair, he reached for his phone, and there was a message from an unknown number. He sat on the couch, elbows on knees, and opened it.

“It’s Louis, your friendly neighborhood adoption counselor  The fundraiser is this Saturday with doors opening at 5pm. Semi-formal, so no fancy tux or anything. Cost is $50 and that includes 1 wine. Feel free to bring a guest…but I had an idea. You are a photographer. Would you be interested in freelancing ? No pressure, just bring your camera and get some shots of the event. It’s fine if you would rather not  “

He smiled at the Emoji’s. “Bring a guest.” He wasn’t sure who would be interested or available on short notice, and going alone would feel...obvious somehow; but going with his camera as a photographer would make him feel less conspicuous, and he genuinely liked the idea. He started a response.

“Thank you again for the invite for a good cause. I would be more than happy to come as a photographer…consider it pro bono….”

He hesitated, blinking, the wheels turning in his head before finishing with “…I normally don’t photograph animals/pets…I’d like the experience. Do you happen to know anybody I could practice on? H.”

No, Harry, that doesn’t sound weird at all. That is totally normal. He hit send before thinking about it too much, and sat for a moment with his eyes closed tight. Ding. That was quick.

“Ha ha.  Normally we don’t allow picture taking at the shelter unless it’s a specific occasion, and there won’t be animals at the banquet, but………my Peaches and Chubby are big hams…since you are helping out, I’m sure they would be happy to oblige you if you are interested.”

“If you are interested.” Ok, so there is no need for him to practice on animals, but Louis was still...the undercurrent was very subtle, and with plausible deniability to save face if needed.

“I would love to photograph your pets. I can arrange whatever time works best; otherwise any evening this week is good. H.”

“Sick ! Tomorrow afternoon, my day off, would be best if you can swing it. ”

“Ok. I’m guessing between two and three pm, but I will let you know.”

“Sounds good Harry ! Here’s my address…I’ll see you tomorrow .” 

“Tomorrow! H.”

Harry closed his phone, raised his right arm in the air for a fist pump, and did a happy little jig. “I’m ridiculous,” he thought happily with a rumpled smile, and suddenly energized, grabbed his keys and coat. He was going to stop at the shelter, sans Louis, then he may even stop by his office to see if he could find a book on pet photography. Niall was coming later with his truck to help him pick up a tree...maybe he would stock up on some “Irish” eggnog…Niall would love it.

The atmosphere at the shelter seemed very different without Louis. The gal at the front desk was polite but not as open as Cindy. Everyone was helpful, but when Harry asked the staff member who took Jack out if he could observe, the response was, “Oh, no. He has four more days to be claimed before he is up for adoption, and until then it’s not allowed.”

So Harry had simply said hello through the kennel, and was sure Jack remembered him. On the door was a handmade sign that said: “My name is Jack, and I’m trying to be a good dog. Please don’t praise me or give me treats if I am jumping! ” Harry smiled, touched at the gesture; he was sure Louis had written it. 

There was something about Jack that felt like a connection; he was itching to get some alone time with him. In his mind he had thought he would get a bigger dog, but Jack’s personality and spunk more than made up for his size. He felt that he really couldn’t make a decision on a dog until he was able to include Jack in the selection process.

*

When Liam came home from his Sunday shopping, he found Louis and Peaches sat on the living room floor atop a blanket next to a plastic garbage bag. Peaches wagged her tail at him, greeting him with a happy, panting smile. Louis was running a brush through her fur, and at the moment trying to undo a knot. Burl Ives was singing “Holly Jolly Christmas” from the stereo, Louis singing along.

“What have we here?” Liam set his packages down and shed his winter garments.

“Uncle Liam’s home!” He cooed to Peaches, who kissed his nose. “Just making her beautiful because she’s getting her picture taken tomorrow!”

Chubby was watching from his perch on the back of the couch, intently following Louis’s hand each time he packed away a clump of fur into the bag. He wasn’t interested enough to do anything about it however, instead blinking up at Liam and meowing a greeting.

“Hello Chubster! Christmas pics?”

Louis tilted his head in a quick nod, shaking his fringe and raising his eyebrows suggestively. “You could say that!” He continued humming along to the song.

Liam chuckled. “Why do I have the feeling this somehow has something to do with a certain Harry Styles?”

“Because you are my roommate, you know me too well, and you are an incurable romantic! Did I tell you he’s coming to the fundraiser? To take pictures?” He added, and moved to work on Peach’s tail as the music switched to “Run Run Rudolph,” Louis bopping his head and wiggling his waist to the beat. There was no point in trying to play coy with Liam.

“Oh my God…” Liam picked up his packages and started down the hall to his room. 

“He’s a photographer!” Louis rolled his eyes at him, but his grin stayed in place. “He’s just coming over to take some pictures of my kids.”

“Mhmm…you really are gone, aren’t you?” 

*

Despite telling himself this was no big deal, Louis’s nerves had been playing with his insides all day, and when the knock came to the door he scooped up his cat. Peaches, the self-appointed greeting committee, was already there. “Here we go, kids.” He took a deep breath and opened it wide.

Harry stood there in his pea coat, his dimpled face surrounded by wavy curls, eyes that sparkled like green emeralds, and pink lips that widened at the corners upon seeing him. The picture was so lovely that Louis stood frozen for a moment, unable to reconcile the fact that Harry was actually on his doorstep. Peaches was already sniffing at his pant legs, tail wagging furiously.

Mischief twinkled in Harry’s eyes as he asked, “Is it ok if I come in?”

“Yes, yes!” Louis backed up and pulled the door wider. “Of course, come on in.”

Harry entered as Louis closed the door behind him, and smiled down at the dog, who was welcoming him as if he were a long-lost relative, panting and wiggling for attention. “This must be Peaches!” He offered his hand and Louis watched as he began stroking her on the head. “You are a beautiful girl, Peaches! You will make a lovely picture.” He looked around.

There was a Christmas tree decorated with old-fashioned ornaments, and the colored lights were on even though it was mid-afternoon. Garland and lights adorned the large window, and four Christmas stockings hung from a fake fireplace mantel with names attached: Louis, Liam, Peaches, and Chubby.

“Very festive!” He turned to Louis with a grin. “I love the stockings!”

“Thanks…” Harry was literally in his living room and Louis was still trying to breath. 

Harry stepped up to them. “This must be Chubby…can I pet him?”

Upon hearing his name, Chubby gazed at this new human, stretching his nose out as if to answer himself, and Harry scratched him under the chin. The cat closed his eyes and his motor started purring immediately. Louis didn’t blame him. He watched Harry’s fingers as he moved them to scratch behind Chubby’s ears, and felt his face heat up. Ok, let’s get down to business here.

“Chubby loves people, and is very friendly. He also loves his picture getting taken, so he’s a good one to practice on.” He dropped the cat, who immediately set to rubbing against Harry’s leg. “Let me take your coat. I’m thinking pictures in front of the tree or the mantel would be nice. You’re the expert though, so, whatever you think. You want some coffee, tea, or something?” He rattled on as he hung up the coat and Harry removed his boots.

“No coffee or tea, thanks.” He took the camera out of its case, hung it around his neck, and moved to the middle of the room. “I think a shot with the tree and the mantle in it would be good…get the stockings in there. We can vary it up though; I like experimenting.” 

He stretched an arm out and ran his hand through his hair, glancing over his shoulder. “Ready?”

“Right…come on, Peaches, Chubby…it’s show time!”

They ran through a few practice shots centered between the tree and fireplace. Peaches was very obedient with the ‘sit’ command, and Chubby seemed to locate the camera lens with impressive accuracy.

“How about we get one of them underneath the stockings? We can place them under their names?”

“Ah, that’s cute!” He picked up Chubby and called Peaches over and commanded her to sit in the proper spot.

“Do you have a cat toy or something?” Harry asked. “I mean to create an expression without distracting him too much?”

Louis reached behind the couch with a sly smile, and pulled out a rubber stick with a feather and bell that dangled on the end. Chubby’s pupils widened and his focus shifted onto the tantalizing objects, and Harry just clicked away as Louis tempted the cat by swinging it over head.

“Perrrfect.” 

Louis giggled at the pun, and Harry moved around to get different angles, and even Peaches got into the toy, her ears perking as she moved in unison with her feline brother.

“Nice!” Harry kept clicking, and Louis smiled fondly, until finally Harry lowered his camera.

“I told you they would be great, didn’t I?”

Harry stared at him for a moment with a playful expression. “I think we need one with you in it.”

“What?” Louis laughed.

“Yes…are you as cooperative as your pets?”

“Ha ha!” Louis smirked at him with his hands on his hips. “That depends!”

Harry’s smile widened to a toothy grin. “I’m serious. This is inspired. Here," he said, guiding him with a light touch to the back, "go sit under the Louis stocking with Chubby in your lap and one arm around Peaches to start.”

“Well, if you say so!” He chuckled and got into position, Chubby with a paw across his chest as was per usual. “Ok kids, family photo time!” He smiled with all the cuteness he could muster…which was a lot.

Harry raised the camera…“ah, that’s adorable...” and clicked away. “Go ahead and interact…you know, like you normally would.”

Louis cuddled each one, giving and receiving kisses from Peaches, and at one point lifted Chubby like he was Simba, the cat bopping him in the nose and eyelids with his paws. He got into it, making faces at the camera, Harry giggling in response.

“Perfect!” He exclaimed again, periodically looking over his camera to steal a direct glance. After one last picture, he lowered it and turned the shutter off.

“What, that’s IT?” Louis asked with feigned offence.

Harry just smiled back at him with an expression that caused his heart to jump. “Your pets aren’t the only hams,” he teased.

Louis bit his lower lip but didn’t succeed at preventing a smile, and was rewarded with a silent laugh from Harry. 

“You think you’re smart, do you?” he retorted back, locking eyes, and Harry just kept laughing with that smile. 

Louis’s cell phone rang loudly with stuttering beeps, vibrating on the coffee table. He was both annoyed and relieved. Retrieving it, he held a finger up. “It’s the shelter,” he stated with a question in his voice. They rarely called him at home.

“Hello? What’s up?”

Harry sat on the couch and played with Peaches’s ears, then watched as Louis’s expression changed to deep concern.

“What? Shit!” His hand slapped to his mouth and he listened for a moment. “How?” He ran his hand through his hair. “Ok, no, yes, I can be there in ten. Keep me posted.”

Harry stood as Louis snapped his phone shut. “It’s Jack….he wiggled out of his collar and took off, and they can’t find him.” Louis was breathless with worry, and he went straight for his car keys, coat and beanie. “I need to go help them.”

“Oh no…that’s…I want to come with you.” He followed to grab his own coat, stuffing his camera in its case.

“You don’t have to…sorry I have to run out like this. Peaches, no, you stay home and watch the house!”

The dog had leapt up to follow him with perked ears at the sudden change of events.

“Please!” Harry stepped to face him squarely, Louis studying him. “I really like Jack…I want to help.”

“Ok…we can probably use all the help we can get. Just ride with me.”

They were quiet, and stress radiated off Louis and filled the car. His eyes focused on cars, intersections, and his impatience at red traffic lights was palpable.

“I appreciate you coming along. I may not be acting like it, but I am glad you are here. He likes you, so maybe that will help.”

“I hope so. I totally understand; I’m worried too.” He blinked soberly at Louis’s profile. “I Think I’m getting attached to him.”

The corners of Louis’s mouth turned up slightly. “Yes…you are…I know you are.” 

*

“Any luck?” Louis called as he and Harry breezed through the front doors. The dark-haired gal behind the desk shook her head. “No. Cathy and Tony have been almost everywhere. They said to start in the back north-east fields. They haven’t combed that area yet.” 

“The left side door,” he said to Harry. He stopped to grab two leashes, and in a few minutes they were crossing the walking trail into a small, snow-covered field. A frontage road just beyond traveled east and west, and beyond that was a wooded area. The sun was low in the western sky, casting shadows, and a nippy breeze chilled their cheeks. There was a depressing sense of emptiness.

“Shouldn’t someone have seen tracks?” Harry asked after they had walked down the road for a minute calling for Jack. 

“Let’s split up.” Louis handed him a leash. “You have a signal?” They checked their phones. “We’ll each go opposite directions and check the side banks for tracks, and let the other know if we spot any.”

As Louis quartered back and forth looking for tracks in the banks, calling out periodically, he pushed down the hopelessness that wanted to creep up on him. His initial stress had been exacerbated with anger towards Tony, the volunteer that had taken Jack out. Two days ago he had reminded him that Jack was an orange level dog, and Tony hadn’t progressed to that level yet. Why had he taken him out? Now, though, his focus was finding Jack. To be fair, this could have happened to anybody. There was no point in staying angry; he imagined Tony felt bad enough. 

Several minutes later all he had seen was a passing car or two and the tips of his fingers were starting to tingle with cold. A sadness weighed down his feet, and he considered just turning into the wood and searching willy-nilly. The snow wasn’t that deep. 

His phone rang.

“I found tracks that cross from the field into the wood. A shot in the dark, but at least they are the right size.”

“Be right there.” 

He literally ran back and joined Harry, who had started following the tracks into the wood. 

“Nice work, Harry.” He took a moment to catch his breath, then they both continued. There was a wide strip of cleared land to the right running through the wood that housed a high tower. This seemed a logical area, and their hopes rose.

“Look!” Harry exclaimed, pointing to the ground. “Rabbit tracks!”

Sure enough, rabbit tracks and canine tracks ran alongside and intertwined each other, and Louis shook his head. “Jack, you little stinker!”

They chuckled at one another and pushed on with renewed energy, calling and whistling, their breath coming out in puffy clouds, clapping their gloved hands together for warmth. The thought crossed Louis’s mind that these tracks could well be over a half hour old, but it was all they had.

After what seemed like ten minutes later, the tracks became muddled and seemed to disappear altogether. They stopped and looked around.

“Where did the little bugger go? These had to have been his tracks.” Louis spoke with the intent of keeping his spirits up.

“JACK!” Harry put his gloves around his mouth. “JACK!”

They stood quietly as the sun disappeared behind the trees, their cheeks red with cold. Harry sniffled and brought his glove to his nose.

“Hey…you hear that?” Louis put his hand up by his ear.

A faint barking could be heard across the clearing, and they simultaneously moved in that direction and lifted their voices with renewed abandon. 

The barking got louder and sharper, and finally, they spotted a white and brown blur break through the trees and prance over the snow of the clearing.

“Jack!” they both cried together, and moved forward, renewed joy giving them yet another wind. Louis felt tears of relief sting his eyes.

It didn’t take long for the speedy Jack Russell to cross the clearing, and they all met on the near side where a little snow drift had built. Ecstatic and happy, he twirled in the snow on his hind legs as his human counterparts descended upon him. Louis plopped right down in the snow drift and let Jack climb on him to lick his face, including the salty tears that came unbidden.

“Jack!” Louis laughed through his tears as he slipped his leash around his neck. “Did you go chasing rabbits?” 

Harry sat down in the snow next to him, and Jack hopped over to his lap. As he wrapped his arms around the little terrier, eyes shut tight with relief, Jack paused in his antics as though sensing his feelings and rested his head on his shoulder. “Jack, I’m so glad we found you buddy.” He spoke raggedly, and as Louis looked on the tender little scene, Harry blinked up with a teary-eyed smile.

Harry, sitting in the snow, watery eyes and damp waves sticking out from his hat, joyfully smiling at him while Jack now licked his dimpled, reddened cheeks, was almost too much for him in his current emotional state. He reached an arm around his shoulder and gave him a squeeze, making himself a target for more of Jack's kisses.

“Not sure I would have found him without you. So thanks.”

Harry’s happy eyes flickered with something else, and Louis simply smiled back.

“I suppose we should let everybody know we found him and get back before our back ends freeze in the bank.”

Mischief danced on Harry’s face as he responded with, “I think my snow bank is melting.”

Louis burst with a genuine, crinkly-eyed laugh, and they both stood up. Louis scooped Jack up and held him close. “You!” He addressed the dog who seemed content to rest in his arms. “I’m not taking any chances, buddy.” And he carried him all the way back to the shelter.

Tony was still there when they got back, and sat in a chair looking guilty and grieved while the remaining staff gathered around Louis and gave Jack a proper welcome.

“Out chasing rabbits!” Louis declared.

“Jack, you little stinker! You gave us quite a scare, fellow!”

“So glad you found him!”

Louis set him down. “Harry here was a huge help!” Jack shook himself and after greeting them all with a canine grin, wandered over to Tony, who smiled at him miserably.

“So sorry, Jack.” He whispered tearfully. Jack jumped with his paws on his knees and gave him a lick on his cheeks. Obviously he held no grudge for his romp in the woods.

Louis stepped over with a collar that was handed to him, and placed it around Jack’s neck.

“Sorry Louis,” Tony said brokenly, “I thought it would be ok. I screwed up, and I don’t blame you if you want to kick me out of the volunteer program.”

Louis felt his heart melt. “Tony, nobody is going to kick you out. Jack is ok, and this is all just a learning experience, all right? We can talk more about this another time. Thanks for sticking around.”

Tony stood and looked at Louis with relief. “Ok. Ok, Louis. I’m so glad Jack is ok.”

Louis gave him a pat on the shoulder, then turned to the kennel doors. “Come on, Harry, let’s get this guy to bed!”

On the ride home, as Louis navigated through rush-hour traffic, he felt Harry’s eyes on him…not a glance or a quick smile, but just…all out on him. When he broke for a red light, the stare continued, and, with a quickening pulse, turned to look back.

Instead of looking away in embarrassment, Harry simply turned his lips up in a smile and blinked. His eyes held something….something that Louis could only describe as admiration.

“Yeeees?” Louis asked playfully, batting his eyes.

Harry’s response was laced with intense sincerity. “Louis, you are like…a really great person.” 

Louis felt his cheeks go pink, and he softly snorted in self-depreciation. “Right!”

“No, really…I think you are a just a very good person.”

Louis smiled and rolled his eyes, but an electric pleasure filled every part of him. Harry, I want to adopt you and take you home, he thought, and very nearly said it. Instead he replied, matching Harry’s sincerity, “If you say it, Harry, it must be true.”

For the rest of the drive, he reveled in the truth of his statement, because he realized he believed Harry to be an honest person, and one who didn’t make a habit of dishing out mere flattery.

*

“Well…” Harry began before leaving to get into his own car. “I really like Jack. Is it possible to put my name on some list so that if no one claims him I get first dibs?”

Louis made a grimace. “Sorry, no, it doesn’t work like that. Once he officially gets put up for adoption, you can put a “hold” on him, but it is first-come-first-serve basis.”

“What day will that be again?”

“Friday.”

“I’ll have to be there bright and early Friday.”

They stood facing one another, the events and emotions of the day swirling between them.

“You really are getting serious about the little guy, then?” Louis asked with a smile.

Harry paused a moment before answering, and he looked down and dug at the snow with his boot.

“I’ve grown quite attached to him, actually…” He looked back and searched Louis’s liquid blue eyes. “It’s crazy how fond of him I’ve become in such a short time.”

Louis opened his mouth to answer, and then hesitated as Harry’s green eyes continued with unspoken words. He quickly lidded his gaze to the ground and then back up, slowly mirroring Harry’s expression. “I can definitely relate to that, Harry,” he answered. “Definitely.”

*

The rest of the week was busy for both of them; Harry had a lot of clients requesting Christmas pictures, and Louis had a lot of last-minute details to wrap up for the fundraiser. Harry took time, however, to stop by the shelter before it closed every day to say hi to Jack and chat with Louis briefly. 

"Is Jack still here?" He would ask Cindy as he came in, and she would answer brightly, "He's still here, Harry!" and then proceed to update him on Louis' whereabouts. So far, Jack had gone unclaimed, and each day Harry was more hopeful that jack would be his.

He also felt a growing closeness between he and Louis that transcended words, and for himself it was much more than the shared experience with Jack. Somewhere in his soul, he believed Louis had to feel the same; he hoped it wasn’t just wishful thinking.

One night he skipped the shelter to stay after work to develop the pictures he had taken of Louis, Peaches, and Chubby. As he watched the pictures come alive on photo paper, each one captured his heart, and he decided this may be his best work yet. Maybe he would officially get into pet photography; of course he may be more than a little biased.

His smile grew into a wide grin as an idea came to him for Louis’s secret Santa gift...a wonderful, splendid, ingenious, idea…he felt like a pure version of the Grinch. Humming Christmas tunes to himself he set to work, and couldn’t wait for the weekend. 

When he got to the shelter on Thursday, he found Louis speaking to a couple in front of Jack’s kennel.

“He’s on a stray hold until tomorrow, and he will be up for adoption then,” he was telling them. “He’s going to need a lot of exercise and engagement.”

The woman turned to the man with cheery enthusiasm. “We have a nice, big yard honey!”

As they chatted, Louis glanced at Harry with a knowing look and a shrug. Of course Louis was a professional and just doing his job. Harry gave him a smile to show he understood, and walked down the line to visit the other dogs because they were nice, but mostly as functionary duty to stay out of the way. He would have to make sure to get there first thing in the morning.

“Sorry, Harry,” his supervisor said to him the next day as he lifted the schedule in front of him. “The Bradfords have a special request today, and you know how that goes.”

Harry felt the disappointment acutely, but nodded his head, drumming his fingers on the desk; there was no turning away the Bradfords or getting them to compromise. They were a lucrative client, but also very particular and one of the most difficult to please. 

He was a professional himself, and though he focused on his work that day to give the Bradfords his best, he also did a lot of silent praying. When the family gave their last thank you for an impeccable job well done, and Harry finally closed the door behind them, the clock read 2:30pm. Please, God…let Jack be there.

He breathlessly breezed through the doors and tried to collect himself as he approached Cindy at the desk and tried to read her expression. He felt his heart sink a bit.

She looked up with a small smile. “Hi, Harry.”

“I’m here for Jack,” he said without preamble.

She pressed her lips together as if to stop herself from expressing too much, and blinked at him apologetically.

“I am soooo sorry, Harry; Jack was adopted this morning.” She looked back down at her work as if she couldn’t look at his face. 

“Noooo…” His eyebrows knotted in a painful frown.

“I’m so sorry,” she repeated, “that’s all I can tell you, Harry.”

“Is Louis…?”

She shook her head. “Louis left early today to take care of some things before the banquet. He wanted me to tell you to keep your chin up, and that he will see you tomorrow.”

When he only looked at her as if he had lost his best friend, she gave him a sympathetic smile. “He’s really looking forward to you being there. It’ll be ok, Harry.”

He swallowed, and without a word, made his way to Jack’s kennel. Gone was the cute sign admonishing the public, gone were the food and water dishes; it had been cleaned and stood empty, all traces of Jack vanished. It was just too painful. Tears pricked his eyes, and he angrily wiped them away. Ok. Jack was not meant to be. The Bradfords were meant to be…the Bradfords…

He took a deep breath. Life was full of disappointments, and he was an adult. What made it sting a lot more was he didn’t have Louis to talk to about it. Apparently he was busy tonight, and Harry wouldn’t see him until the Fundraiser. The double whammy made it difficult to sort out his feelings. Surely Louis knew how this would make him feel?

He ran Cindy’s words through his head again. Of course Louis knew. He couldn’t be there, but had still left words of encouragement. 

He left through the north side door.

*

That evening Harry had his radio turned to a station playing golden-oldie Christmas tunes while he wrapped gifts. Bing Crosby crooned “White Christmas” and Harry pouted as he secured the last piece of tape to a gift for Gemma. 

“It’s already white,” he grumbled out loud, inspecting his work.

He was trying to be a grown up adult, but heaviness weighed down his movements, and he was a little puzzled. As much as he liked Jack, it’s not like he had lost his childhood pet.

He poured the last of the eggnog he and Niall had left from Sunday in a glass, and sniffed. Still good, he thought, and added a shot of rum. Niall had tried to get him out again tonight, but he had strenuously declined.

“That’s a bummer about the dog, but they have a truck load of them. You’ll find another one. Come on, you had a great time last week! Maybe you’ll run into Mr. Adoption counselor again.”

“Not likely, he’s busy tonight…” Harry began, then smirked, looking up at the ceiling as Niall laughed, “I see” on the other end. 

“Anyway,” he sipped his nog, “I have stuff to do. I’ve got a gig tomorrow, for the Animal Allies banquet in fact…”

“Oh…interesting! Did you actually take that guy home?”

“Good night, Niall. I’ll talk to you later!”

Niall was a good …egg. He placed Gemma’s present under the tree he and Niall had hauled back, and stood to admire the blinking lights and various ornaments…which reminded him he had one last gift to wrap. Louis’. 

At the table, he carefully placed the eight by eight square box in the center of the wrapping paper, and opened it one more time to make sure all was well. As Karen Carpenter began singing “I’ll Be Home For Christmas,” he lovingly surveyed his handiwork, and a deliciously painful emotion stabbed him. 

He had anticipated a day of rejoicing. First, he had planned to adopt Jack, an amazing little dog with a gigantic spirit. Then he was going to invite Louis over, and they were going to celebrate and talk about the day Jack had gotten lost, and how it had cemented their friendship, and…

But just like that, Jack was gone…and Louis had been gone, too. He shouldn’t have gotten so attached. Maybe his hopes were all in his head.

Only Louis wasn’t gone you ninny. He was busy for the banquet.

He gingerly picked up one of the ornaments from the box, looking on it with tender affection. Jack may be gone, but his growing feelings for this beautiful, blue-eyed, boy were still strong.

He replaced the ornament, and prepared to begin wrapping, when his phone buzzed with an incoming text.

His stomach tweaked as he opened it. 

“Hi Harry. Louis here. Sorry I couldn’t be there today. Just checking to make sure you’re ok.” 

Louis…he’s checking on me, Harry told himself, and he could feel his spirit catch an undercurrent. 

“Thanks, Louis. I’m sad about Jack, but there will be other dogs…thanks for checking in. H”

“We’ll talk tomorrow, ok? It’ll be all right”

Now Harry’s spirit lifted on the wind as he smiled into his phone.

“Ok…sounds good to me…”

He couldn’t resist adding his own emoji. 

He went back to wrapping Louis’s gift with an amazingly lightened spirit. Taking painstaking effort to make sure the package was perfect, he attached the prettiest bow he could find, then wrote a note on the tag:

“To Louie, from your not-so-secret Santa, Harry Styles”

It’ll be all right, Louis had said. And he believed him. 

*

The Banquet was being held at the local community center, and Harry slipped into the foyer restroom to make sure he was put together ok. He studied himself in the mirror making sure there were no stray threads or anything else he had overlooked. 

He wore a crisp white button down, open at the top with no tie as he normally did to semi-formal functions, and a fitted black blazer. Tiny black studs dotted his ears, and he wore his hair in its natural wave. Competing the outfit were his best skinny black jeans over his suede boot. As a nice touch, his blazer pocket held a paw-print kerchief.

His camera, of course hung from his shoulder, and he carried Louis' gift in a gold bag.

He entered the main hall that was decorated beautifully in Christmas evergreens and whites, with red and royal blue touches here and there. Round tables were set beautifully, with centerpieces of glass vases housed in red ribbon and filled with red and white carnations and roses. In the middle of each bouquet was a placard with the picture of a dog or cat and the story of its adoption.

Dozens of people milled about and a general buzz filled the room. Harry spotted Louis almost immediately. He wore a collie-flower blue jacket fitted just above his bum over a scoop-necked narrow cabled sweater, and his hair was styled in a natural fringe that almost reached his eyelashes. He flitted about, alternately chatting up guests and checking with volunteers to see if they needed anything, but always smiling. In short, he was gorgeous.

He started walking towards the long table in the back that was set up to serve both soft drinks and wine, and recognized Liam and Sophia who had been at Jade’s. Liam grinned and sidled over to him. 

“Hey! Harry, right?”

Harry held out his hand for a shake. “Yes, that’s me. I remember you from last week at Jades. You’re Louis’s roommate…Liam?”

“Speaking!” He motioned to the camera. “So, you are photographer tonight.”

Harry nodded, and looked around. “Yes, lots of good things to shoot. This is a very good cause.” Liam gleamed at him, and he smiled back. “Nice to see you again…um..glad you could make it.”

“Oh…” Liam sipped his wine and licked his lips. “I wouldn’t have missed this for the world!” 

Harry gave him a quizzical look, then smiled. “Me either.”

Liam smiled over his shoulder, and he turned to find Louis standing several paces away grinning at them looking like a model out of…well, any magazine. Louis maintained eye contact as he walked over, then held his hands out and gestured from his head to his feet.

“Harry…you look…great!”

Harry’s ran his eyes over him briefly, then answered, “You too.” He silently questioned Louis about Jack with his eyes, and his gift was burning a hole in the bag.

Louis stepped up to him and actually reached over to squeeze his forearm. “Sorry about everything.” His blue eyes blinked up at him with something he couldn’t quite place. “When this over…do you want to…I don’t know, let’s you and me talk, yeah?”

“I can’t think of anything I’d like more.”

They smiled at each other, Louis clapping his hands and rubbing them together. “So….just snap whatever inspires you; there really is no agenda. We’ll actually be sitting down soon; I saved you a spot at the staff table since you’re our photographer and secret Santa and all.”

“Thank you.” He lifted the bag. “Where?”

Louis pointed. “Over by our table.”

Cindy was standing with some of the staff, and beamed over at them. When they spotted her, she tilted her head and waggled her fingers. Harry smiled and waved back, and he swore he saw Louis wink subtly at her.

“Louis, can you come here a minute?” Someone called from a side room where the silent auction was being held.

Louis held a finger up and said to Harry with a glint in his eye, “I’ll see you at dinner,” then disappeared quickly into the other room.

Harry took a deep breath, pushed down his emotions, and pulled out his professional “hat.” Adjusting his lens when needed, he took pictures of the centerpieces, candid pictures of random people just doing their thing. A few posed for him, including Liam and Sophia. He found some of the volunteers and got a group shot, Tony smiling in the back.

He didn’t see Louis again until the call came for everyone to be seated. He packed the camera away, went to the restroom to wash his hands, and joined the staff at their table, Louis seated directly across from him. They exchanged small smiles as they chatted with those next to them, and continued to do so during the first and second courses of side salad and rotisserie chicken dinner.

Louis seemed increasingly animated, fluffing his fringe, talking with his hands, smiling at Harry more frequently, until finally, when desert came around, he spoke up.

“I motion that we move to the Secret Santa gifts immediately.”

A few started tapping their glasses with their spoons, Louis giving them a narrow-eyed scrunched up smile, and they all concurred with hearty yeses. Cindy was the designated hander-outer, and donning a red Santa hat, she rose to the gift table and started passing them out.

Reading the tag on the first one, she cheerily said, “Donny! Your secret Santa is…Cathy!” Everybody clapped as Donny opened his gift, which was a Hermie the Elf ornament to add to his Rudolph collection everybody knew he had.

“Awesome!” he declared holding it up. “You gotta love this guy! He looks like you, Louis!”

And so it went. Most gifts were various ornaments, some pretty, and some silly, depending on who was getting for who. Everybody ooed and awed at the proper moments, and it was all great fun.

Cindy finally brought over Harry’s gift for Louis; his gift was much more personal than the others, with obvious much more effort put into it. He felt his face go read as she read the tag.

“To Louis, from your not so secret Santa, Harry Styles.”

There was a round of “awwws” and Louis took the gift with open mouth, then smiled at Harry, and it could have brightened the darkest room.

“YOU are my secret Santa?” He leaned to him across the table as he spoke, and Cindy corrected him. 

“NOT so secret Santa, Louis.”

He gave her a sly look, and went to open the package wrapped in sparkly red paper. He popped the bow directly on his head, and Harry couldn’t resist pulling out his camera.

When he got to the box, Harry’s insides squirmed with anticipation, and watched as he lifted the lid and looked inside. His expression slowly changed to one of wonderment when he understood what he was looking at. There was a set of four ornaments, each one a round ball about four inches in diameter, decorated in a vintage style that matched the look of the ones on his tree.

Everybody made noises of delight.

Each ball was imprinted with a different picture from the set he took last Sunday of him and his pets. He reverently picked up the one that had all three of them, Louis looking into the camera with a lovely smile, cat paw on his chin, and Peaches with her eyes dancing on her master like he hung the world. Louis looked up at Harry with misty eyes.

“Harry, did you take those pictures?” Cindy asked as she leaned to look closer.

Nodding, he watched as Louis picked up each one: Chubby, clearly looking with sparkling green eyes at something off camera, the stocking with his name over his head. Peaches, looking her adorable self. Peaches and Chubby, Chubby sniffing at Peaches’ ear. They were all done in a warm, golden glow. 

“Harry,” Louis blinked away moisture. “These are…beautiful!”

Everybody clapped as a wordless understanding zipped between them.

“What about Harry?” Someone said.

Cindy turned to the table, looking underneath it.

“I seem to be out of presents.”

Louis covered his box, and pulled his chair back. “Oh…right!” he said, snapping his fingers, then giving Harry a sheepish, pleading sort of look. “I’ll be right back!” He quickly disappeared across the hall to puzzled laughter.

“What’s he doing?”

“Has anybody gotten a gift from Louis yet?” Someone asked Cindy.

“No, but I think someone is about to!”

Harry stared at his desert plate and a happy little thrill went up his spine at the impossible irony. 

“Did he forget to wrap his gift?” Another chortled.

“Does this mean Harry and Louis actually drew each other’s names?”

Cindy threw up her hands with an open-mouthed “who knows” smile. Obviously, Cindy knew something…that was clear to Harry.

Suddenly everyone in the room was turning their heads towards the auction area with shocked, but pleasant expressions, and a chorus of endearments went out.

“Here he comes now…”

Louis was on his way back, moving slower, and there was a taut leash in his hands. People were turning in their seats making comments, but his eyes were on Harry, a tiny, humble smile on his lips. Harry stared back, his brows knotted together, not sure what this could mean.

Louis’ charge finally came into view, and there was Jack, red ribbon tied to his collar, trotting with stub tail wagging, surveying the court with happy, panting tongue, and now his nails could be heard scraping the tile.

Harry inhaled sharply and pulled his chair back. Tears came immediately. What was Jack doing here? Were his new owners at the banquet? Seeing Jack was both wonderful and painful. Louis had said pets wouldn’t be here.

He felt Cindy’s eyes on him as she put her hands over her cheeks, tears flooding her eyes. 

Louis stood a ways from the table, and Jack had his nose in the air smelling all the good smells. “Well…are you going to come say hi?” He asked Harry.

Harry stood, and Jack started wiggling with delight as he recognized him. He let tears fall unashamedly as he walked over and knelt down in from of him, and Jack went to work kissing them all away. Louis joined them amidst clapping and cheering, his own eyes full of moisture.

“Harry…when you didn’t show up by nine on Friday, I figured something big was going to hold you up. I knew how important this was to you…” He swallowed as Harry turned his large, questioning doe eyes to him.

“I…I was afraid that other couple was going to come before you got there.” He spoke earnestly, as though defending himself for something. “So I…Harry, I adopted him myself before that could happen.”

“What…?” Harry wasn’t sure he heard right.

Louis smiled at him through his tears, his look was so tender, harry so hopeful but confused.

“I adopted him myself shortly before the couple came in. They were sad, but there’s nothing in the rule book that says we can’t adopt the dogs, even though it was a bit sneaky of me, but I just couldn’t let them…”

Harry stared at him with open mouth like he was an alien.

“I hope I didn’t over step or anything Harry…” he handed him the leash. “Merry Christmas…from your…” He bumped his eyebrows up and down as clapping and awwws went on around them. “Not so secret Santa.”

Harry reached to take the leash, but instead enveloped Louis' hand and pulled him down to sit on the floor with him, new tears mounting, jack squirming between them.

Harry didn’t hear anything but Louis’s heart. Louis had gone over the top for him about something he had cared deeply about, and there was nothing in the world more attractive to him than that.

“I have questions,” he whispered in Louis’ ear, and Louis tuned his cheek to Harry’s lips. “But all I want to do is kiss you.”

Jack seemed to be in agreement.

Louis brushed their lips together softly, and Harry leaned in to him, tasting reverently the mouth he had been dreaming about all week, and he had never wanted to be with someone so badly. 

They pulled apart, and distant whistling and cheering could be heard.

Harry rolled his eyes to the table, then touched his forehead to Louis', the happiness on both their faces evident to all who saw. "You think they knew?" he whispered?

"They knew." Louis’ whispered back. “The shelter, Jade’s, the snow bank, the floor of the community center…my place…Harry, can we keep on meeting like this?” 

They both felt Jack’s tongue on their cheeks.

“I'm counting on it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was an Animal Allies Volunteer for years and spent an internship with a dog trainer, and incorporated some of this in the fic. Hope people didn't find this tedious. :) My goal was that it flow with the story and be part of the bonding process.
> 
> Thank you to all who finish and leave comments/kudos!


End file.
